What Might Have Been
by Jessica Lyn
Summary: After defeating Naraku, Kagome was sent back to her own time and the well was sealed. Never again to see her friends or the hanyou she loved, Kagome wonders what might have been possible if the well had stayed open ONE SHOT KagInu
1. What Might Have Been

What Might Have Been

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: After defeating Naraku, Kagome was sent back to her own time and the well was sealed. Never again to see her friends or the hanyou she loved, Kagome wonders what might have been possible if the well had stayed open ONE SHOT Kag/Inu

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: I know, I know, I haven't been updating my other story yet and here I am working on something else. Well the truth is... I am having some serious writers block on 'I'm With You By Choice' so I'm taking a tiny break to write this short little ficlet that will be kinda angsty and sad, but with a happy ending!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Song: "What Might Have Been"- it is originally performed by the band Little Texas. I do not own this song at all.

Please note, this isn't really a song fic, it's just that the song goes really good with the story and the song was my inspiration for the story so I will post the lyrics for the song at the end of the fic.

_Italics:_ Song lyrics obviously...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The now 22 year old Kagome Higurashi was sitting in the living room of her family shrine. Her mind was currently wandering over things she had thought about many times before, things that were her past.

It had been five years ago, on the day of her seventeenth birthday, two years after she had been pulled into the bone eaters well, that she and her group of friends from Feudal Japan had defeated the evil hanyou Naraku. No one had known that morning when they had trekked off into the face of impending doom, that Kagome would never be seen by her companions again.

Her companions were a group of five beings that consisted of ningen, hangyou, and youkai. First there was Shippou, a young kitsune youkai who was orphaned shortly before his meeting with Kagome. Kagome protected Shippou the same as any mother would protect her child, and even though he could be bratty and selfish at times, Kagome loved him dearly.

Next was Miroku, the man who was much like an older brother to Kagome. Miroku was in the profession of a monk, but his pastime was being a lecher. He had always looked out for Kagome, and with the exception of his first groping act, he had never been the same with her as all of the other women that he had came into contact with.

Then there was Sango, the love of Miroku's life. Sango was a taijiya, and the sole surviving member of her taijiya village. Sango and Kagome were as close as sisters who had grown up together. Even though the women were from two different era's it never seemed to hinder their relationship with one another.

There was also a neko youkai by the name of Kirara who was Sango's companion. Kirara was always there in the groups time of need to lend a helping hand... err paw.

Finally there was the hanyou. Inuyasha. The young man that Kagome had fallen in love with seven years ago. It had not taken much time for the young hanyou to grow on Kagome and find his way into her heart, although he was never really sure if that's where his loyalties lied. Inuyasha had always been stuck between two women. Kagome herself, and the woman that she was reincarnated from, Inuyasha's first love, Kikyou. But as time had moved on, Kagome was sure that Inuyasha had chosen her instead of the long dead miko.

But truly, none of that mattered now. On the day of the final battle, after Naraku had been destroyed and the Jewel returned to it's original state, as Inuyasha began to pull Kagome into his arms in a victory hug, a bright light shined across the land, blinding Kagome and her companions. The next thing Kagome had seen was the bottom of the bone eaters well from the modern era. Kagome had looked around in shock and after the shock had warn off, she tried many times to get back through the well, but it would never open up to her.

She had spent the first four months crying inside the well house. She hardly ever ate, rarely slept and she would try about once an hour to get back through the well, back to the love of her life, but it would never open to her. Eventually she spent less and less time inside the well house, and less time trying to jump into the well and through the time slip.

Now, five years later, Kagome had given up all hope of ever being able to return to the feudal era. She had moved past that time in her life and had moved on. She had, however, with the help of her family, put a memorial of sorts to her friends in the feudal era at the Goshinboku. Kagome visited this spot once a day, since the day it was erected.

It was at this time that Kagome's mind began to wander over the things that might have happened if she had been permitted to stay in the feudal era. She already knew what they were planning on using the jewel for. The only pure wish that the group could come up with was to free Midoriko's soul from within the jewel so that she could find her eternal rest.

Once the wish had been made, they would have went back to Sango's taijiya village where the group had planned on rebuilding the village back to all of it's former glory. Sango and Miroku would have been married, just like they had promised after the fight with the youkai that had been trapped in a hanging scroll. The only thing that Kagome had not been certain about, was her future with Inuyasha. She had hoped that after the battle, after Kikyou's soul could rest eternally, that Inuyasha would confess his love for her and that the two of them would live happily together until they were separated by death. She had wanted to become his mate, wanted to perhaps even one day have his child. But no, none of that was possible now.

Kagome shook her head while trying to banish her foolish thoughts. Nothing would ever happen with Inuyasha. He was long dead by now, it had been five hundred years. She would never get to feel the love that she enjoyed so much from him, even if his moments of kindness were few and far between, it was still times like these that she missed him the most.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the front door. Kagome got up to answer the door, she didn't bother looking outside, for she knew that one of her younger brother's friends was suppose to be coming over. Kagome swung the door open, but then stood shocked at who was standing before her.

The deep, piercing, purple eyes. The hair that was as black as the night that created it. The small smile across the gorgeous lips that she had seen frown many more times than smile. Here he was in all of his ningen glory, and beauty.

A gasp left her pretty lips before uttering a single word. "Inuyasha?" With the last sound of the word, Kagome promptly fainted.

The man who's name had just rolled off her tongue reached forward and caught her quickly. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house. After bringing her face up to his and nuzzling her cheek, he spoke softly, "Finally I have found you, my Kagome."

_Sure I think about you now and then  
but it's been a long, long time  
I've got a good life now, I've moved on  
So when you cross my mind_

_I try not to think about what might have been  
'cause that was then and we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again there's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What might have been_

_We could sit and talk about this all night long  
And wonder why we didn't last  
Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know  
But we'll have to leave them in the past._

_So try not to think about what might have been  
'cause that was then and we have taken different roads We can't go back again there's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What might have been_

_That same old look in your eyes  
it's a beautiful night  
I'm so tempted to stay  
But too much time has gone by  
We should just say good-bye  
and turn and walk away _

_And try not to think about what might have been  
'cause that was then and we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again there's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What might have been_

_No, we'll never know  
what might have been_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Well there you have it! Now here's the surprise, if you wish it to be so, I will continue from this one shot, and make a chapter story out of it. A sequel of sorts. So just let me know what you think!


	2. Update!

So that you all know... I have decided to continue this story! I got really good reviews from it already! I haven't decided if I will make a few more one shots for it or if I will just make a chapter story. Now for the bad part, because I prefer to work on one story at a time (except for when I get writer's block) I must finish my other Inuyasha story (which you all are encouraged to read :D)... So it will be about a month before I get around to updating this. I will not be adding on to the story under this name, becuase this story IS a one shot. Because of this reason, I suggest that you add me on your 'Author Alert' list and just wait to recieve one from me where in the summary it says that it is a sequel to "What Might Have Been". I just wanted ya'll to know what was going on, and that you CAN expect a sequel

Thanks bunches,

Jessica Lyn


End file.
